


Lost and Wasted

by Lopie_Black



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Couch, Dancing, Demon Hyungwon gets the hots for drunk human Minhyuk, Demon/Human Relationships, Kihyun in his true form, M/M, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopie_Black/pseuds/Lopie_Black
Summary: Hyungwon finds humans boring. The white-haired boy is different.





	Lost and Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this photo of Hyungwon on the couch from the Seoul concerts this weekend and I wrote this at 1 AM in less than an hour with no prior planning.

Humans are boring.

They just eat, sleep and work. Occasionally they reproduce. Even more rarely they love.  
After hundreds of years of existence Hyungwon had come to accept those things as facts and honestly, he couldn't care any less.

Humans are boring but at least they are not overbearing demons seeking to inflict pain and misery just because they are demons. Humans have free will and they use it to choose how their lives play out.

Humanity's free will is what led Hyungwon, high demon and prince of hell to leave his demonic palace and hundreds of servants and lovers to come to the surface world.

Of course, he didn't come alone. Even if he wanted to Kihyun would never allow his prince to stay out of his sharp vision for more than a couple of minutes. But Kihyun is a story for another time.  
What really matters is Hyungwon and his interest in boring humans.

Not long after he made his appearance in the human world he discovered that boring humans get interesting if they consume alcohol.

Apparently, alcohol makes them act with less boring rationality and more on instinct. When under the influence of alcohol, humans become more lively. They drop their everyday masks and pretenses and express their feelings and desires on the hundredfold.

That's why Hyungwon decided to open a bar. And as time passed Hyungwon noticed that humans plus alcohol plus loud music equalled a more interesting sight so, he turned his bar into a club.

 

Pandemonium.

A name fitting of its owner as well as the patrons it attracted.  
Men and women of all ages and types.  
College students, company workers, public servants.  
With its loud EDM music, bright lights of all colors and a vast collection of alcoholic drinks Pandemonium was THE place to go if you wanted to get wasted and lost for the night and maybe the next day too.

Pandemonium had a simple setting. On the ground floor, there was the big dance floor with the DJ's booth. At its sides the two bar stools that were always full with every kind of alcohol and the bartenders who knew how to make any kind of drink or cocktail. On the second floor there were private rooms for patrons who wanted to have a more private time and on the basement the bathrooms for the patrons that were less into privacy and looked for more ways to lose themselves. And right at the back of the main floor, behind the DJ's booth, there was Hyungwon's couch separated from the rest of the store by a set of thick dark velvet curtains that are usually pulled back so that Hyungwon can enjoy his not so boring human patrons.

 

Another Saturday night.

Hyungwon is on his couch.

He's wearing tight ripped jeans and a silk black shirt with red embodiments which come in contrast with his dark skin and bring out his burgundy colored eyes.

He's scanning the dance floor, carefully looking for someone.

He's looking for the white-haired boy that has been coming to Pandemonium every Saturday for over three months now. He's always with different companions and he always comes in already half drunk, meaning he starts his party earlier.

Normally Hyungwon wouldn't bother with just another drunk human, not even an admittedly good looking one. But this particular human comes to his club every Saturday, half drunk, and keeps drinking all night long without losing his pace or vigor. Au contraire, the more he drinks the more lively he becomes. He then comes out on the dance floor and dances for hours. Dancing with his companions or with strangers. Dancing with women or men, he doesn't seem to care much. He just drinks and dances all night long and Hyungwon thinks him not boring.

 

Soon Hyungwon spots him in the crowd dancing on the floor.

He's is right in the middle of the dance floor head thrown back on another man who holds him very close to him grinding their bodies together to the rhythm of the song blasting from the speakers, while at the same time the white-haired boy has his hand extended towards another man's chest pulling him closer too.

Hyungwon keeps his eyes on the white-haired boy for a while, taking in every little detail of his body and movement.

He's wearing a pair of ripped black jeans that hug his waist tightly, giving full view his very well shaped bottom. On top, he's wearing a white shirt that is evidently double his size but is carefully tucked inside his pants so his waist and thighs are fully displayed while with the top three buttons of the shirt open his white milk collarbones are also visible. Around his neck he wears a black leather choker which only makes him more appealing especially with his head thrown back, almost inviting to be bitten.

 

This human is way too interesting to be ignored, Hyungwon decides and sends his aide Kihyun, to fetch him over.

Soon after the white-haired boy approaches Hyungwon's couch. He seems cautious but at the same time curious. Almost like a child seeing an animal for the first time. And Hyungwon is way more than just an animal.

“How would you like to have a drink with me?” Hyungwon says as soon as the boy reaches his couch.

“If I do can I go back to dancing?” The boy asks, almost indifferent.

“Do I seem that boring to you?" Hyunwgon smirks feeling more interested by the minute.

“Nothing personal. I just like being on the dance floor." The white-haired boy looks back at the dance floor. Avoids looking at Hyungwon as if it's too unbearable to do.

“More than me? Now I am hurt!" Hyungwon gets up from the couch and comes close to the white-haired boy, putting his hand under his chin and softly guiding him to look in his eyes.

He knows that to humans a demon's stare can be enticing, almost enough to steal them off their free will.

 

Almost.

 

“I guess one drink wouldn't hurt." The white-haired boy says softly and lets himself be guided to the couch.

 

 

That night Hyungwon discovers that the white-haired boy's name is Minhyuk.

Minhyuk is studying really hard to become a doctor and satisfy his parents.

Getting drunk and dancing with strangers on Saturday nights is his way of letting off his stress.

On this particular Saturday night though, behind the closed velvet curtains that separate Hyungwon's couch from the rest of the club and while loud EDM music plays, Minhyuk discovers that there are more ways to release stress other than drinking and dancing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Comments on the content or anything else are always welcome. If you want you can also find me on twitter (@LopieBlack). 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
